ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters Answer The Call 3
Ghostbusters: Answer The Call 3 is the third issue of a five part series by IDW Publishing. Plot "What Dreams May Come" Part 3! The big bad evil aka Schreckgespenst aka Shrecky used its power to create living nightmares to drive a wedge between our heroes. And while the team struggles to come back together, Schrecky makes a bid for world takeover... obviously. *This is it! Don't miss the ladies from the 2016 film in their very own series! *What or who is powerful enough to cut through the team's fear and self-doubt to bring them back together? Is it KEVIN?! (Spoiler alert: it is not Kevin.) *Will this be the issue where Holtzmann builds a weapon that either makes perfect scrambled eggs or destroys all life on earth? Ha! Trick question-that's EVERY ISSUE! *Part of IDW's Artist's Edition Cover Month! Previews World page Answer The Call #3 9/20/17 Cast What Dreams May Come, Part 3 Erin Gilbert Abby Yates Patty Tolan Jillian Holtzmann Kevin Beckman Kruger's Victims Equipment What Dreams May Come, Part 3 Proton Pack (2016) Ecto-1 (2016) Ghost Zamboni P.K.E. Meter (2016) JH Modified Trap Dream Machine Locations What Dreams May Come, Part 3 Empire State Building (2016) Nightmare-Scape Betty's Diner Firehouse (2016) Yorkville Brownstone Development On September 20, 2017, December solicits revealed a logline, initial crew info and Cover B. Comic Book Resources "IDW Publishing Solicitations for December 2017" 9/20/17 On October 4, 2017, Tom Waltz posted a preview of Cover A. TomWaltz Tweet 10/4/17 On November 22, 2017, Tom Waltz confirmed a delay because of the recent hurricanes and Issue #3 will release in January. TomWaltz Tweet 11/22/17 On November 28, 2017, Corin Howell posted a panel of Erin and Holtzmann. Rin237 Tweet 11/28/17 On December 5, 2017, Corin Howell posted a panel with Abby, Kevin, and Erin in it. Rin237 12/5/17 On December 12, 2017, Valentina Pinto posted a teaser of Abby and noted she was coloring Issue #3. vp_pinto Tweet 12/12/17 Corin Howell posted a WIP of Patty looking at a book near Abby, Erin, and Ecto-1. Rin237 Tweet 12/12/17 On December 13, 2017, Tom Waltz posted a WIP of Patty running up stairs from ghosts. TomWaltz Tweet 12/13/17 On December 20, 2017, Tom Waltz posted a panel featuring Kevin. TomWaltz Tweet 12/20/17 On February 4, 2018, a cover, credits, and 5 page preview was posted. Comic Book Resources "EXCLUSIVE: Ghostbusters: Answer the Call #3 (Preview)" 2/4/18 Trivia *The Diamond Order Code is OCT170470. *Cover A **Patty is wearing her outfit from the start of Chapter 07 of the 2016 movie. **The books on the cover references: ***Janosz Poha's line "He's Vigo!" from Chapter 25 of Ghostbusters II after they break into the Manhattan Museum of Art. ***Tobin's Spirit Guide. ***NYC Slime alludes to Psychomagnotheric Slime. ***Carpathian Legends alludes to Vigo. ***Demon Dictionary is the title of an actual book written by Kimberly Daniels. ***Handbook of the Recently Deceased is a book from the movie "Beetlejuice" ***Patty is holding a copy of Ghosts From Our Past. ***Patty is looking at Sumerian Legends - Behind the Legend of Gozer. *Cover RI **The cover is Patty in Chapter 16 of the 2016 movie when the team celebrates in Jacob Wirth Co. Restaurant. It is a close-up of Patty in a still posted on February 2, 2016 on Ghostbusters.com. *Page 3 **Holtzmann and Abby refers to Dr. Kruger *Page 5 **Erin admits she is afraid of bees. ***The fear may be a nod to a blooper from the 2016 movie. When a Zhu's Authentic Hong Kong Food exterior scene was filmed, Kristen Wiig was startled by a bee. *Page 8 **Erin refers to Mayor Bradley. *Page 9 **Patty refers to Dr. Kruger. **In panel 1, on the right, is the Ghost Zamboni from Issue #1 under the tarp. *Page 10 **Patty says, "Into the breach with us" - a nod to Shakespeare's Henry V. *Page 13 **Abby and Erin refers to Dr. Kruger. *Page 14 **Patty alludes to President Teddy Roosevelt's Big Stick foreign policy. *Page 16 **The trap Patty uses is the modified version Holtzmann mentioned in Issue #1 she made after the events of Ghostbusters 101. **Unlike the trap Holtzmann based hers on, this version can trap multiple ghosts. In Ghostbusters International #10, it was clarified the Prime Universe Ghostbusters' trap couldn't and violently exploded. *Page 18 **Erin again refers to Mayor Bradley. *Page 19 **In panel 5, on the lower right of the brown board is a blue paper that references Vigo. *Page 20 **Patty refers to Kruger by his nickname Schreckgespenst. *Page 21 **The cover preview re-uses an image of Kruger and the Empire State Building from Issue #2 page 1. **The final version of the cover was revealed on February 6, 2018. *On page 20 of Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #5, Holtzmann brings up the scrambled eggs that only she and Abby liked. Also See *Ghostbusters Answer The Call IDW Comic Series References Gallery GhostbustersAnswerTheCallIssue3CoverASolicit.jpg|Cover A in solicit GhostbustersAnswerTheCallIssue3CoverBSolicit.jpg|Cover B in solicit GhostbustersAnswerTheCallIssueThreeCoverB.jpg|Cover B GhostbustersAnswerTheCallIssueThreeRIPhotoCover.jpg|Cover RI GhostbustersAnswerTheCallIssue3CreditsPage.jpg|Credits Page Category:IDW Contents